Couples Only
by Grrlnorth
Summary: *ON HIATUS* For the first time, Bella and Edward are invited on the couples-only vacation that Jasper, Alice, Rosalie & Emmett take annually. All vamp, PWP, Edward/Bella/Jasper/Alice/Emmett/Rosalie. Bella POV
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Smooches and love to NCChris for encouraging me to post this (when I was afraid it was poony), and for agreeing once again to be my beta. Love ya, babe! **

"So what exactly do you do on these couples-only vacations?" I asked, looking around the ski lodge we apparently owned in the middle of British Columbia. "You don't expect me to ski, do you?"

Emmett erupted into a fit of laughter, which confused me. At one point in my existence, the thought of me strapping on a pair of skis and trying to make my way down a mountain certainly would have warranted his amusement. As a vampire, I have the _ability_ to ski, but I don't have any desire to do so.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Jasper answered with a smirk.

I looked at Edward to see if he could offer some clarification; he was the telepath, after all. He just gave me a nervous smile. He had been acting strange all week, ever since Alice had issued the invitation for this getaway. Whenever I'd asked him anything about it, he would give me the same answer – that as he had never been part of a couple, he had never been invited. I knew that, of course, but I figured he must have at least heard about what went on – if not directly, then from their thoughts. When I voiced this though, he would simply give me that stupid, irritating, nervous smile.

"Well," I continued, eyeing a stack of dust-covered board games in the corner, "do you play games?"

"Oh yeah," said Emmett. "We play games."

They all laughed, except for Edward.

"Alright," I said, my teeth gritted. "Someone is going to tell me what the fuck is going on here."

I had been handling my newborn year exceptionally well, but it was still fairly easy to irritate me, and I was well beyond my breaking point.

"Bella," Jasper said, kneeling in front of me and putting a hand on my knee, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be teasing you."

Of course Jasper felt all my frustration.

"We'll explain everything," he said, squeezing my knee.

Edward sat right beside me on the overstuffed sofa, and I was surprised that he hadn't gotten upset at Jasper for touching me like that, and surprise quickly turned to shock as the comforting touch became something more. Jasper began to run his fingers up and down the outside of my thighs, a slow caress. Edward's breath hitched, but there was no growl. Everyone else sat still as statues, watching us.

"Bella honey," Jasper said in the Texas accent I secretly loved, "vampires live a hell of a long time, and things get boring after awhile. So once a year, we come up here for something a little different. What we do here doesn't cross over into our everyday lives..."

"Yeah, what happens in Vanderhoof stays in Vanderhoof," Emmett joked.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said, smacking him.

Alice moved to sit next to me on the sofa, and took one of my hands in hers. Jasper continued to stroke my thighs, and though I had a pretty good idea where they were going with this, I just listened. My head was kind of spinning, to tell the truth.

"We can do whatever we want here," Alice said, "whatever feels good; it's all about pleasure. And we know that you and Edward haven't been married long, but you're one of us now and we wanted to include you."

"But Carlisle and Esme..."

"Choose not to participate," Alice said, answering my unfinished question, "and it's completely fine if that's what you and Edward decide as well. We've booked a chalet at a resort thirty miles away for the two of you if you want it. We hope you don't."

I looked at Edward, wondering what he was thinking. He obviously knew about this, had probably always known what went on when the two couples went on their annual getaway, whether he wanted to or not. The kind of hopeful look on his face, along with the fact that he hadn't ripped Jasper's head off yet – as his fingertips had drifted to run along the insides of my thighs – told me he wanted to be there. And let's face it, if he didn't want it, we wouldn't have even come.

I swallowed. I was nervous, but excited at the same time. Had I not always thought them all beautiful? Had I not daydreamed about running my hands through Jasper's curls, or along Emmett's biceps? Truthfully I had never thought of Alice or Rose in that way – and didn't know if that was even an option here – but the idea of it suddenly turned me on.

Okay.

Jasper grinned as he tasted my feelings of arousal, and Alice looked like a kid at Christmas as my decision induced a vision.

"Looks like they're in," Rose said with a grin.

Jasper winked at me.

"Okay," he said, standing up and clapping his hands together once, "we'll start with our respective mates, to make things more comfortable for Edward and Bella."

The only other place I'd seen Jasper take charge like that was in battle, or at least strategizing for it. It had always seemed as if Alice was the one in charge in their relationship. Perhaps I had been mistaken. Alice may have been the boss when it came to mundane things like clothes and vacations and day to day things, but in the bedroom – or out of it, as the case may be – Jasper was obviously king.

"Excellent," Emmett said, "voyeurism as an appetizer."

"One more thing," Jasper said. "As long as it's consensual, anything goes."

Edward and I nodded.

I watched as Alice stood and went to Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie had begun kissing on the couch, but Alice and Jasper were normally so private that I couldn't tear my eyes from them. Jasper gave Alice a searing kiss before turning her around to face Edward and me. While kissing her neck, he slowly began unbuttoning her silky white blouse.

Edward took his cue from Jasper and moved behind me on the couch so that I sat between his legs. I could already feel his erection straining in his pants. He reached down to the hem of my t-shirt and skimmed the skin of my stomach before pulling it over my head and throwing it on the floor. All eyes were on us as Edward splayed his hands on my stomach and reached up to cup my breasts through my lacy periwinkle blue bra. I moaned as his thumbs brushed my nipples before he reached back and unclasped my bra, letting it fall down my arms and discarding it to the floor with my shirt. I felt shy until I realized that Rose's and Alice's bras had disappeared as well. But still, all eyes were on me. I guess that made sense since I was the only one they hadn't seen naked. I had seen every one of them without their shirts on, and Alice and Rosalie had seen my breasts as well, but it was a new experience for Emmett and Jasper.

"You have sweet tits, Bells," Emmett said, as he pinched his mate's nipples. I half expected her to smack him again, but I guess his comment fell into the category of _anything goes_.

"They are beautiful, Bella," Jasper agreed.

When the men all began to divest us of the rest of our clothes, the breathing – necessary or not – increased, mine included.

I sat naked, while my fully clothed husband ran his hands over my body, watching the other two couples do the same thing. I couldn't help but look at Alice's and Rose's pussies. Rose had a thin strip of blond curly hair leading to hers, but Alice was completely bare. I heard Edward moan and I looked to see him staring at Alice. I decided I should consider going bare myself.

Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, with her legs spread out over his. I watched as he parted her slick folds and massaged her clit with his thumb before thrusting two fingers into her cunt. Rosalie moaned and threw her head back.

Edward's left hand palmed my breast, his thumb circling the nipple. His right hand dipped between my folds to rub my clit. I laid my head back on Edward's shoulder and watched as Jasper folded one of Alice's knees up to her chest. Then he put his pinkie finger in Alice's mouth for her to suck on, before reaching down and slipping it in her ass, and his first two fingers in her cunt, leaving his thumb to circle her clit. I hoped Edward was watching, because Goddamn! Alice's face was contorted in ecstasy.

Edward's breathing increased, and he slid two fingers inside me. I felt his stiff cock pressed against my back, straining against the material of his pants. I moaned as his pace increased. I looked back at him to see what he was watching, and followed his gaze to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had his pants around his ankles as Rosalie rode his cock, reverse cowgirl style. As Emmett kneaded her boobs, Rosalie played with her own clit.

The room was filled with moans and grunts, and Jasper's low murmurs into Alice's ear, talking dirty to her.

"Your ass feels so good. I know Em's gonna like it when he shoves his big dick in it. You want that, Ali? You want Emmett to fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes!" Alice yelled, both in answer to Jasper's question and in release.

I was close as Edward continued to fuck me with his fingers. I watched as Rosalie climaxed next – yelling out a series of obscenities – followed by Emmett.

I closed my eyes as I felt the onset of my orgasm.

"Bella," said Jasper. "Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want you to look at me when you come."

That was enough to send me over the edge, my eyes never leaving Jasper's.

I sat back against Edward, breathing heavily and coming down from my climax. Rosalie sat next to Emmett now and I got my first real look at his cock. It was big and beautiful and glistening with Rose's juices. It was still semi-hard, and I had the urge to suck it. I looked to Jasper to see what was next, as he seemed to be in charge.

"How are you doing, honey?" he asked me.

"I'm good," I said with a small smile. I looked over my shoulder to check on Edward. He smiled at me, letting me know that everything was okay.

"Edward," Jasper said. "You've known about these vacations for a long time."

"Yes," Edward said, his voice low and breathy. His cock was still rock hard in my back, and I knew he longed for release.

"That gives you first choice. What do you want?"

I knew that after denying himself sexual pleasure for so many years, it was difficult for Edward to ask for what he wanted, even with me. Plus I figured he was worried he would hurt my feelings by desiring someone else.

"It's okay, Edward," I said. "Whatever feels good, remember? What do you want, baby?"

"I... I want Rosalie to suck me off," he said, glancing almost fearfully at Emmett.

"Good choice, Eddy," Emmett said, grinning.

"And you, Bella?" Jasper asked.

If I could have blushed, I would have. I knew what I wanted, but like Edward, I was kind of shy to ask. I looked at Alice and she nodded at me, grinning. Of course she would have seen my choice. I felt a boost of confidence that wasn't my own and I smiled wryly at Jasper.

"I want to ride a cowboy," I said.

"Giddy up, darlin'," he said.

I got up from between Edward's legs and walked toward Jazz.

"That leaves you and me, big boy," Alice said to Emmett.

"Hells yeah," said Emmett, "I've been waiting to fuck that tight little ass of yours all year."

I felt a little shy as I stood naked before Jasper, even after I'd just told him I wanted to ride him. I wasn't ashamed of my body, – those feelings of inadequacy disappeared when I was turned – but I felt uncertain about what I should do.

"Don't worry, baby," Jasper said in a low voice as he pulled me to him, "let me guide you. Undress me, sugar."

I shivered when his lips brushed my neck as he uttered his last sentence, the timbre of his voice resonating through my body.

I unbuttoned his grey oxford, and pushed it off his shoulders. The scars that had disturbed me when I first awoke as a vampire, now only highlighted his beauty. I began to kiss the ones on his chest, and then moved to his neck, and his jaw before Jasper captured my lips with his. His tongue thrust into my mouth, and I eagerly accepted it.

I reached down and undid his jeans, eagerly pushing them and his boxer briefs to the floor. Jasper broke our kiss as he stepped out of his clothes, and I looked down at his cock - his gorgeous, thick, large cock. Edward was big, and Emmett was big, but Jasper? Was big. Really, really big. I looked back up at his face in wonder, and he gave me a smug grin, dimples and all.

I reached out to touch his cock, but Jasper stopped me.

"All in due time baby, but I have a feeling you're gonna want to see this," he said, turning me around.

I looked at Edward, naked and leaning back on the couch, Rosalie kneeling between his legs. Her head was bobbing up and down on his cock – _my_ cock – and strangely it didn't bother me a bit. In fact, it really turned me on. Of course, the fact that Jasper's hands had found their way up to my tits and were teasing my nipples certainly didn't hurt. But watching Rose's lips around my mate's dick, her tongue swirling the tip and her hand palming his balls was very erotic. Edward's hands were fisted tightly in her hair, and his face was pure bliss. I wondered how many times he'd thought about this over the many years they'd been together under the same roof. I imagined Rosalie making one snide remark after another to him, and Edward wishing he could just shut her up by stuffing his cock in her mouth.

Emmett had Alice bent over the end of the couch, his huge hands on her tiny hips, as his cock thrust in and out of her ass. If she were human she would probably be in a lot of pain with the speed and strength with which he fucked her, but Alice was moaning in pleasure.

"Yes, Emmett," she called out, "fuck me harder!"

"Now sugar," Jasper said, drawing my attention back to him, "I think you said something about taking a ride."

He lay down on the chaise lounge opposite the couch, and pulled me down on top of him. I straddled him and ground my pussy against his huge cock. Jasper bucked up against me.

"Oh darlin'," he growled in my ear, "do you have any idea how much frustration I felt from you when you were human? Every time you yearned for Edward, every time you wanted him – to touch you, taste you, make love to you – and he denied you, I felt it. I wanted to just take you and ease your frustration and mine."

I moaned. I slid my pussy along his cock, my juices making it slick. Jasper grabbed his cock in one hand and my hip with his other and thrust into me.

"Oh God," I moaned.

"I've been called that," Jasper said as he grasped both my hips, not letting me move yet, "but for this ride, you can call me cowboy." He gave me a cocky grin, but as soon as he loosened his hold on my hips and I began to move, he wasn't quite so composed.

"Bella baby, you feel so good, so tight," he said as I lifted myself up and slid back down his cock.

"Jasper," I gasped.

I increased my pace until I was riding him hard, my hands splayed across his muscled chest, my ass pounding against his thighs. The frenzy started within me as I felt the waves of my climax start to wash over me. Jasper took control, thrusting up into me as I came. He followed quickly behind, yelling my name.

I pulled myself off of Jasper and snuggled into his side as his arms tightened around me. I looked at the others, who had finished before us. Alice was curled up on Emmett's lap and Rose had her head on Edward's shoulder, where they had watched me fucking Jazz.

We all smiled and then burst into laughter. That was day one.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't feel nervous the following day. After our activities the day before, each couple had gone off on their own. I was afraid that Edward would feel shame for what we had done, but as soon as we were in our room, he attacked me, running his hands and lips all over my body. He was telling and showing me what it had done to him to see me with Jasper, and how good it felt having Rose suck his cock. I'd never heard Edward talk dirty like that before, and I loved it. We fucked all night, and were ready to once again pleasure and be pleasured by the others.

"So," Jasper started, "did everyone have a good night?" The question was rhetorical because we could all hear one another within the confines of the cabin, and the smell of sex lay heavy in the air. Of course even without these tell-tale signs, Jasper would have felt all of our lust.

"Where should we start today?" he asked, open for suggestions.

"Well," said Emmett, standing up, "I think it's time we broke Edward in. Don't you think so, Jazz?" He began to move slowly towards Edward. I've seen Emmett on the hunt many times, and the way he walked towards Edward was the same way he stalked his prey. I watched my husband's throat constrict as he swallowed.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, the lust thick in his voice. "I definitely think it's time for that."

None of us had bothered to dress in more than our underwear, so when Emmett reached Edward, he ran a hand down his bare chest and dipped it into his boxer briefs. Edward gasped as Emmett grasped his erection in his huge paw and gave it a tug.

"Oh God," Edward hissed.

Emmett pulled Edward's underwear down and dropped to his knees before him. He grasped Edward's cock in his hand once more and stuck his tongue out to taste the tip.

"Mmmm," Emmett moaned as he licked the precum from Edward's slit.

My breathing got heavier as I watched Emmett swirl his tongue around the head of Edward's cock before sucking it greedily into his mouth.

Jasper appeared behind Edward - underwear already discarded - and rubbed his cock against Edward's ass.

Edward moaned as he leaned his head back on Jasper's shoulder as Jasper grabbed his hips and grinded against him.

"Edward," Jasper murmured, licking Edward's ear, "after Emmett sucks your cock, I'm going to fuck you."

Edward whimpered.

"Do you want that?" Jasper asked, grinding his cock against Edward's ass.

Edward nodded so slightly that human eyes wouldn't have been able to see it. Luckily, we were all vampires. But Jasper wasn't accepting non-verbal communication.

"Say it," he commanded.

"I want you to fuck me, Jazz."

Jasper reached his hand out to Alice, who appeared quickly with a bottle of lube. Jasper spread some on his fingers.

"I'm going to get you ready," Jasper said. He slid one, and then two fingers into Edward's ass. Emmett was still sucking Edward's cock, his lips gliding along the smooth taunt skin, his cheeks hollowing. I recognized the look on Edward's face and I knew he'd be coming soon. I also knew that having something in his ass was a new pleasure for him.

"Oh God... Em... Jazz... I'm fucking coming!"

Emmett growled around Edward's cock as he swallowed every last bit of venom. He got up and moved an armchair in front of Edward, giving him something to lean over and brace himself against. Then Emmett sat on the couch next to Rose, who practically attacked him with a heated kiss.

Jasper continued to thrust his fingers into Edward's ass, adding another so that he had three sliding in and out. With his other hand, he grasped Edward's chin and turned his head to place a kiss on Edward's soft lips. Edward reached back and threaded a hand into Jasper's blonde locks, deepening the kiss. Seeing their tongues stroking together was incredibly erotic, and I licked my lips.

Jasper broke the kiss and ran his hands from Edward's shoulders and down his arms, guiding Edward's hands to the armchair Emmett had placed in front of him.

Finally, Jasper lubed up his cock and placed it at Edward's opening.

"Edward," Jasper grunted as he pushed into him, "do you know how long I've wanted to fuck this tight little ass of yours?"

"Mmmm," Edward moaned in response.

"Answer me," demanded Jasper.

"Yes," Edward growled out, "I know. I've heard you thinking about it."

Jasper leaned over so that his lips were at Edward's ear. "I wanted you to hear," he said.

"Oh God," Edward said, the wood in the armchair cracking in his grasp.

God, that was hot. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd want to watch my mate get fucked by another man, but it was turning me on, so much so that I found my hand drifting down my stomach and into my panties, dipping into my folds to touch myself.

"You like that, baby girl?" Jasper asked, looking at me as he pushed back into my husband. His pitch black gaze burned into mine.

"Yes, Jazz," I said, my voice husky.

"Alice, Rosalie," Jasper growled out, his eyes never leaving mine, "I think Bella needs your help."

Rosalie got up from the sofa she was sitting on, watching Jasper fuck Edward. She smirked at me as she knelt in front of me. She ran her fingertips up my thighs until she got to my panties, and tugged on them. I lifted my ass to let her pull them down, and it brought my pussy that much closer to her face. I moaned.

Alice moved next to me and released the clasp of my bra before pulling it off me. I felt her fingers ghosting over my breasts, barely touching me. She leaned in and slid her tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth to her, and moaned as her tongue stroked mine. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like honey and apples. I pulled Alice's head toward me, deepening the kiss, needing more contact. But I gasped and broke away when I felt a wet kiss on the inside of my thigh.

I looked down to watch Rosalie's tongue swirling, getting closer and closer to my pussy. She smiled up at me with a glint in her eye as she got so close I could feel her breath on me. I wriggled in anticipation. Alice was kissing my neck and running her hands over my breasts. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the ecstasy he felt as Jasper's huge cock filled him.

I gasped as I felt Rosalie's tongue slide into my slit, up to my clit and circle it. She increased and decreased her pace as she licked my cunt, circling and sucking and flicking my clit, and every so often thrusting her tongue inside me. Alice had moved her mouth to my breasts, switching from one nipple to the other. The feeling of having two mouths on me at the same time was incredible.

I went back and forth from watching Rosalie between my legs and Jasper pumping into Edward. I bit my bottom lip as I got closer and closer to the edge. When Rosalie slipped two fingers into me and curled them to hit my g spot, I threw my head back, my eyes closed, screaming in bliss as I came hard.

Spent, I resumed watching Edward and Jasper. Rosalie sat between my legs, resting her head on her thigh. She had her hand between her legs, and she was idly sliding her fingers into her slit. Alice was curled up next to me, her hand still gently playing with my nipple. I reached over and started stroking her inner thigh. She shivered as I got closer and closer to her pussy.

I could tell that Edward was close to the edge, and so was Jasper. Jazz reached around and wrapped his fingers around Edward's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Within three strokes, Edward came, Jasper's name on his lips. Jasper gripped Edward's hips and drilled into him before coming and resting his head on Edward's back. When Jasper pulled out, Edward quickly turned around and kissed Jasper sensually, his hands cupping Jasper's face.

"Thank you," he whispered into Jasper's ear. We obviously all heard it, but it was so intimate that we pretended we didn't.

Edward collapsed into the chair he'd been gripping, and Jasper moved over to sit next to Rosalie. I looked over at Alice, who was gasping as my fingers were millimetres from her pussy.

"Alice," I said in a low voice, feeling a little bold, "would you like it if I went down on you?"

"Oh God, Bella," she responded with a moan. "Please. I want your face buried in my pussy."

I pushed her down so she lay flat on her back on the couch and lay down on top of her. I kissed her hard, my tongue probing her mouth. I grabbed her hips and ground against her, our pussies rubbing together, my juices lubricating her.

"Bella!" she gasped, "Your tongue, my cunt, NOW!"

I didn't waste any more time, spreading her legs and diving in. I had obviously never tasted another woman before, with Edward the only person I'd been with before this trip. I had tasted myself, on Edward, but this was a completely new experience. Alice's juices mixed with mine and tasted so sweet. Her skin of her pussy was so, so soft, as my tongue slid up and down her slit, thrusting inside her. Alice fisted her hands in my hair as I flicked my tongue on her clit, mimicking the movements I liked to feel. She pulled on my head, pressing me further into her, and I loved that I was making her feel so good.

I felt my hips being lifted up, and I turned my head to look behind me. I looked into Emmett's eyes, dark and filled with lust.

"Can I fuck you, Bells?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his cock along my slit.

"Mmmm," I moaned, pushing back against him, "Yessss."

Emmett quickly pushed into me, his cock stretching me. It felt amazing, and I returned to Alice's pussy, my licks and nips and tongue thrusts more vigorous. Alice and I moaned in unison.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, all three lying on their sides, forming a triangle of sorts. Jasper's head rested on Rosalie's thigh as his tongue danced around her clit, his fingers disappearing into her cunt. Rosalie had a hand twined in his hair, but her other hand was wrapped around the base of my Edward's cock as she sucked him. I moaned. Edward's mouth was wrapped around Jasper's cock, licking and sucking as his hands cupped Jazz's balls. The three of them were moaning and writhing, just as Alice was writing under me.

"Bella," she said, "I'm so fucking close. Oh God, I love fucking your face. God, God... Bella!"

She came, pulling on my hair and grinding her pussy against my face. I drank in all her juices, moaning and purring as I did.

Alice slid down so that she was directly under me, and kissed me as Emmett continued to thrust into me. As our pussies rubbed together once again, the combination of Alice's pelvic bone grinding into my clit, her tongue in my mouth, and Emmett's hard cock sliding in and out of me brought me to the brink, and with a growl, I tumbled over. I collapsed on top of Alice, lazily kissing her yet as Emmett pulled out of me. He lay beside us on the wide couch, and I turned to kiss him too. His tongue was talented, and I hoped I would get a chance to feel it between my legs. I sighed happily.

I decided to have a shower, and slipped away to the suite I shared with Edward. As I started the water, I heard and smelled my mate behind me. I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"Mind if I join you, love?" he asked.

"Of course not," I answered, pulling him into the shower with me.

We kissed, sensuously and languidly for awhile before Edward leaned his forehead against mine.

"Darling, are you truly okay with everything that's happened?" he asked, his concern showing?

"Of course I am, Edward. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Edward pulled me into a tight embrace, and I felt him nod against my shoulder.

"Are you?" I asked, pulling away to see his face.

"I am. I just wanted to make sure, Bella, because it's about to get a little more intimate. But if we don't feel comfortable with that, we don't have to participate."

"How much more intimate can it get?" I asked in surprise.

Edward chuckled. "Only in the way that we won't all be together, but one-on-one. Jasper has requested to spend the rest of the day and the night with you."

A thrill coursed through me at the thought, and I nodded. "That's alright with me, if it's alright with you."

"Yes," Edward said, his voice thick with lust. "I will be spending that same time with Alice. Rosalie and Emmett have decided to go off on their own, hunting."

"Ok," I nodded. I pondered once again why the thought of Edward with someone else didn't bother me. I stifled a growl as I thought of him with Tanya Denali, or Jessica Stanley, and the answer was clear. I trusted Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I knew the strength of their bonds with their mates, and their bonds with us. We loved one another, and were simply sharing another part of ourselves.

Edward gave me a searing kiss and backed me up against the cool shower tiles. He lifted me up, his hands cupping my ass. He dipped his head down to nibble on one of my breasts, and then the other.

"Edward," I said in frustration, thrusting my hips against his, eager to have him inside me.

He may not have been able to read my mind, but he has learned to read my body, and he pushed inside me.

"Love you," he growled in my ear, "love you so fucking much."

I moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. "I love you too, Edward... Oh God... always."

Edward played my body like a fine instrument, until I arched my back and screamed his name. He followed right behind me, my name on his lips.

As we dried off, Edward looked towards the bedroom.

"Hmmm," he said with a twist of his lips, "someone's waiting for you."

I raised my eyebrows as he winked at me and kissed me, before leaving the bathroom. I finished towelling off and wrapped myself in a white terry cloth robe, before I walked into the bedroom.

Orange flames crackled and hissed in the fireplace on the other side of the room, and Jasper stood in front of it, leaning on the mantle. The glow from the flames danced across his skin as he gazed into the fire. I imagined his tongue dancing across my skin, and I softly sighed. I wanted him.

Jasper turned towards me, a small smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, darlin'."


End file.
